comenzando a vivir
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Como Katniss everdeen retoma su vida después de la rebelion Se casara Peeta con Delly? Tratara la chica en llamas en reconquistarlo o se quedara de brazos cruzados
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Katniss ya llevaba mas de 2 meses en esa casa encerrada sin saber que hacer, aburrida, desesperada y pensando por que razón tenia que seguir viva si las personas a las que queria no lo estaban o se alejaban de mí. hundida en una enorme depresión y como una compañía al gato que odio durante muchos añ esa mañana todo cambio Katniss pensó que no podía seguir viviendo asi que tenia que ser feliz por todos aquellas personas que sacrificaron su vida por ella

Ese cambio la iba a resultar muy duro, y difícil pero ella era Katniss Everdeen una persona fuerte y valiente que había ganado dos juegos del hambre y sobrevivido a una rebelión, esta decidida a un cambio de vida, lo primero para ello era volver a cazar


	2. Chapter 2

Comenta este capítulo

A la semana siguiente cumplio su promesa y volvio a cazar, iba andando tranquilamente por el bosque cuando le vio. Mas alto de lo que recordaba y con unas profunda ojeras pero sin duda era Gale sentado sobre la piedra que habia sido el punto de encuentro de ambos durante varios años como si nada hubiera pasado.

-hola...?- dijo katniss sin pensar

- hey catnip, a ti también te llegó la carta?

-¿ que carta?

-A

- Que si a ti tambien Peeta y Delly te han invitado a su boda -solto el muchacho a bocajarro

-Quee!- respondió katniss notando como su corazón volvía a latir a la vez que se partía en mil pedazos

- Parece que no lo sabias

- Pues no, recién ahora estoy decidiendo que hacer con mi vida

-Bueno y que hay entre nosotros la ultima vez que nos vimos me dijiste que siempre que me miraras recordarías la muerte de tu hermana-comento amargamente

-Creo que fuimos amigos y ...-no le salian las palabras - mmm podria acompañarte a la boda de Peeta , es un gran amigo y como no me ha invitado pues...

-No es la idea que tenia de pasar tiempo contigo pero vale , la boda de Peeta sera en un mes asi que cuando se acerque ese fecha te llamare ... Se me olvidaba decirte que la muerte de tu hermana tambien me dolio Prim era como una hermana para mi , la intente proteger y cuidar desde que tu fuistes a los juegos por primera vez-y sin decir mas se marcho

Katniss se quedo sentada pensado un rato sobre lo que acababa de pensar el chico del que estaba enamorada se iba a casar y como acompañante a su vida iba a ir con el que probablemente había creado la bomba que mato a su hermana. Por no olvidarse de Haymitch que desde que habían vuelto al 12 no habían vuelto a verse , pero por que ?... Muchas dudas por resolver pero ninguna respuesta, buena forma de empezar una nueva vida

Una hora despues se levanto y ando lentamente hacia la aldea de los vencedores observando lo mucho que habia cambiado y prosperado el distrito despues de la Rebelion, por primera sintio que todo por lo que habia luchado merecia la pena y aunque las personas a las queria no puedan disfrutarlo otros muchos si..

Continuara

.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Peeta

Se supone que tendria que estar muy feliz en un mes me caso con Delly, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy tracionando a Katniss y a mi corazón y todo por una gran mentira como podria ser tan cobarde, después de todo haces unos años confesé mi amor por Katniss durante una entrevista que sabía que seria vista en todo Panem y ahora soy incapaz de decir que no.

Flashback

Peeta seguia guardando el anillo de oro blanco que le quiso regalar a Katniss nada mas regreso de su rehabilitación en el Capitolio, lamentablemente la chica estaba sumida en una profunda depresión y apenas habla con nadie cuando Delly lo vio grito:

-No puede ser..PEETA!

-Delly, te lo puedo explicar respondió Peeta aunque no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo.

-No hay nada que explicar tonto- Peeta se relajo-pues claro que quiero casarme contigo ahora mismo se lo contare a todos nuestros amigos, soy la mujer mas feliz y afortunada de todo el mundo

-Que ! Delly espera , no es para ti- pero ya era tarde la chica ya habia salido hacia la plaza del pueblo, y conociéndola sabía que anunciaría su boda a los cuatro vientos

Y por no desilusionarla ya que era su mejor amiga y le había ayudado a recordar muchas cosas después de su secuestro prefirió no decirle nada pensando que se le olvidaría y así no sufriría, pensando que la gente se lo tomaría como una broma, ya que al fin y al cabo hoy era el día de los inocentes¿ quien hace una proposición durante ese día? . . . Exacto nadie lo haría

Fin flashback

-Peeta, amor a que no sabes con quien me he encontrado hoy-dijo alegremente-con el mismisimo Gale

-No me digas -le contesto con desgana

-Pues si, y me ha dicho que ira a nuestra boda con katniss- no es fabuloso

-Eso es imposible ,Katniss lleva meses sin hablar con nadie-su incredulidad se le notaba en la voz

-Amor algún día tenia que volver a ser la misma, no te alegras? Pense que como pasareis tantas desgracias juntos entre vosotros había una bonita amistad

-Si y lo-lo e-es solo que no-no lo es-p-peraba-en ese momento a Peeta se le venia el mundo encima. Se casaba con alguien a quien no quería y la chica a la que amaba empezaba a ser la misma pero en vez de ayudarle el lo hacia Gale

Continuara...

**Que les parece,se que Peeta no es ningún cobarde pero asi la cosa se pone mas interesante...Gracias por dejarme reviews y todo se verá...**


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Katniss

Hoy había quedado con Gale muy temprano para comprar el regalo de boda a Peeta, comprar el regalo para la boda del chico que amas, irónico no?... Pues ahí no termina la cosa, hay mas resulta que Gale esta enfermo, al parecer tiene gripe o eso me ha contado, y no puede venir, asi que no me quedo otra que ir sola a comprarle el regalo, lo se... Simplemente patético

Estaba paseando por el centro comercial mirando en las tiendas algún detalle que les pueda gustar, iba vestida con mi tipica chupa de cuero, unas pantalones pitillo vaqueros y unos botines marrones. Estaba distraída pensando en como podiamos haber llegado a esta situación,cuando me sorprende una voz muy familiar y sorprendentemente sobria.

- Preciosa, yo si fuera tu y quisiera reconquistar a mi chico en vez de comprarle regalitos para su boda, utilizaría mis encantos, si es posible antes de que el cura pronuncie "Yo os declaro marido y mujer"

Yo trato de ignorar lo que me dice Haymitch y pongo la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas

- Deja de poner esa sonrisita irritante y vamos a lo importante

- Importante?- y que es para mi importante si me lo han quitado todo

-inocente, sosa y mas tonta de lo que recordaba, menudo trabajo tengo por delante

- Como puede ser que después de meses sin hablarnos en 2 minutos vuelvo a estar harta de ti.

- Deja de quejarte que te voy a dar una charla muy importante sobre como reconquistar a Peeta

- Lo que tu digas

- Tu haciéndome caso si que debes estar desesperada

- No hay quien te aguante mejor me voy

- He no tan rápido, no hay quien se escape de mi charla

Después de una charla insoportable de mas de una hora sigo en la búsqueda del regalo perfecto, pero con una cosa clara, antes de casarse Peeta tendrá que conocer a mi vestido y también a mi acompañante. Haymitch me ha dado una idea, que raro suena esas palabras saliendo de mí, Haymitch me dice algo y yo le hago caso sin duda estamos cerca del fin del mundo

Una ultima cosa Gale me tendrá que echar una mano si quiero que el plan salga a las mil maravilla, supongo que no le importará fingir que somos novios.

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Lyzeth98: todo es posible, ya se vera. ****Marmariposa: si, es de drama, pero el capitulo de la boda gustara mucho. ****GabiiSt95:Gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Katniss

Las semanas habían pasado y mañana seria la boda de Peeta. Había llegado el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo, y para eso había ideado un plan la primera parte que era comprarme un vestido explosivo ya la había terminado( era un precioso vestido negro palabra de honor muy entallado y que le llegaba hasta un palmo por arriba de la rodilla) Para la segunda parte necesitaba convencer a Gale.

Eso si que me iba a resultar complicado.

-Gale, por favor, finge ser mi novio hoy y te prometo que a partir de esto te dejare en paz-le suplique

-Catnip, pero tu eres consciente de lo enamorado que estoy de ti-me contesto apenado- te conozco, he sido tu mejor amigo desde que eramos unos críos y se que esto no es fácil para ti.

- Lo se, pero también estoy segura que harás todo lo que puedas para conseguir que sea feliz, es lo que hace el amor- claro que eso es el amor sin celos.

-Lo haré, de todas formas sigo en deuda contigo por lo de tu hermana- mierda, todavía me dolía recordarla y pensar que jamas volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni la vería cumpliendo sus sueños,ni...tantos planes que tenía por delante, pero una bomba destruyo todo eso y lo hizo añicos, junto con la parte de ki corazón que correspondía a Prim

-Gracias,Gale-y le di un gran abrazo,haber sin con eso no notaba mis lagrimas al recordar a Prim.

Prim mi hermana estaba segura que desde algún lugar me observa y me apoya, por eso hago el esfuerzo por no llorar porque se que quiere que sea feliz y siga mi vida, como yo hubiera querido si hubiera pasado lo claro es muy fácil decirlo, lo mas difícil es pasar a la acción

...

Pov Peeta.

Para mi desgracia había llegado el día de mi boda con Delly . La mayoria de los imvitados eran antiguos conocidos de la familia de Delly con los que apena habia hablado un par de veces y de mis amigos ni Haymitch, ni Effie, ni Anne, ni Johanna habían querido ir, normal ver como arruino mi vida no es agradable de ver

Cuando entre en la iglesia vi a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo enfundada en un ajustado vestido negro y muy pegada a Gale , lo que hacia que mi sangre hirviera y la cara se me pusiera roja de celos. Era ella a quien amaba, con la que al no estar a su lado se sentía vacío. ¿ Y si paraba la boda y confesaba a Katniss mis verdaderos sentimientos?

Pero ya era tarde pues vi entrar a Delly en la iglesia , horrible comparandola con mi chica en llamas, pero bueno si ella viene a mi boda será que se alegra por mi y que solo me quería como amigo.

Cuando el cura empezo con la ceremonia vi como Katniss desde la ultima fila salía llorando hacia el bosque...¿Que significaba eso ? Me amaba o estaba recordando algo de esos horribles Juegos...

Continuara...

No creo que vuelva a actualizar hasta la semana que viene así que paciencia. He escrito mi particular homenaje a Prim por que como fan de THG se que la historia no seria lo mismo sin ella.


	6. Chapter 6 Novio a la fuga

Pov Katniss

Me siento estúpida por pensar que al darle celos a Peeta con Gale el cancelaría la boda, me siento estúpida por no ver terminar la boda, me siento estúpida al llorar por haber perdido al amor de mi vida, cuando no he hecho nada para que se mantuviera a mi lado, cuando siempre lo he estado rechazando y ni en sus peores momentos he estado allí para apoyarle

No se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que salir corriendo rumbo al lago, es ese el único lugar en el que me siento segura, y se que nadie me puede molestar.

...

Pov Peeta

Acabo de dejar plantado a Delly en medio del altar para ir al bosque en busca de Katniss, no se como la podré volver a mirar a la cara era mi mejor amiga la que siempre me ha ayudado y la había mentido al no aclararle el malentendido del anillo,la voy a hacer pasar uno de los peores ratos de su vida ya que la he dejado sola ante todos los invitados. Era capaz de dar un discurso delante de todo Panem, pero no de reconocer la verdad ante Delly, la chica que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeños

Pero ha llegado el momento de dejar de ser un cobarde, de afrontar los problemas, de luchar por los sentimientos, así que ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes salgo a paso decido de la iglesia, sin importar los gritos ni lo que puedan pensar de mí

Al salir me dirijo hacia el bosque, ya que para Katniss el bosque es su refugio, sigo corriendo durante 15 minutos avanzando por el rastro de huellas que ha dejado Katniss , es una suerte que hace unas horas, estoy agotado de tanto correr, además mi pierna ortopédica me produce un dolor insoportable, estoy a punto de abandonar la empresa de buscarla, cuando veo que las huellas desaparecen tras un claro, mis ojos van hacia ese lugar y es cuando por fin la veo, llorando junto a la orilla del lago. Hasta llorando es hermosa, aunque las lagrimas le corrieran el maquillaje, como podia ser tan perfecta

-Bonito lugar para pensar- le susurre suavemente al oido

-Eh .. Peeta- dice sobresaltandose-¿Que haces aquí?No te esperaba y ... enhorabuena por la boda, ha sido muy emotiva

-Se nota que te alegras - respondí sarcásticamente- pero, ni siquiera te has quedado hasta el final de la ceremonia

-Mejor me voy -dice y veo como una lagrima le recorre la cara

Y veo como se aleja lentamente cuando grito-Katniss espera! No me he casado con Delly- y la agarro por la mano para evitar que se escape

- Peeta si yo me alegro por ti, pero no me mientas. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y siempre te apoyare-comento tristemente-ahora si me sueltas podré irme.

-No te miento es la verdad

- Delly y tu sois perfectos,¿por qué razón no os casariáis ?

- La razón es porque a la que amo es a ti, por que mi corazón lleva escrito tu nombre. Eres tu la persona en la que pienso todas las mañanas al despertarme y por las noches al dormirme, por la que sufro cuando la veo triste y con la que cuando no estoy a tu lado siento como que me falta algo- lo que me faltaba voy a empezar a llorar ,que varonil que soy- y si no...

Iba a seguir hablando cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y me besaron, pero este beso era diferente a todos no había cámaras para grabarlo y estaba lleno de amor y dulzura.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

pov Katniss:

Besar a Peeta sin cámaras y en un lugar tan especial como el lago era un sueño hecho realidad, la única pega del beso es que de la falta de aire nos tuvimos que despegar

- Creo que me estabas contando que me amabas antes de besarnos- dije con una sonrisa enorme

-Eso significa que sientes lo mismo - dijo dudando y con voz temblorosa

-No que me gusta el lago

- Si es muy bonito, entonces..

-Pensaba que eras mas espabilado...si siento lo mismo-me estoy partiendo de risa con el gesto de su cara, pero dura poco tiempo

- Estaría todo el día sin enterarme de nada con tan sol poder oír esa risa- me dice con un tono seductor, mientras yo rezo para que no note que me he puesto roja

- ¿Por que siempre sabes que decir?-le respondo- No es justo, yo nunca se que decir, solo se me ocurren tonterías

- No siempre, ademas tu sabes que decir en los momentos cruciales.

- No seas modesto y no mientas sobre mi, hay quien se le da bien hablar, hay a quien se le da regular, luego lo que se le da mal, y detrás de todos esos estoy yo

- No estoy para nada de acuerdo

Pero no hay tiempo para seguir discutiendo porque de repente, empieza a llover, y no una pequeña lovizna, no, imagínate que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer. Yo conduzco a Peeta a una pequeña cabaña que hay cerca del lago, la cual la descubrí con mi padre, pero con solo ver la cara de Peeta se que el jamas imagino que allí habría algo igual, no es muy grande, pero si cómoda y acogedora

- Ala y esto, tu refugio secreto?-me dice maravillado

- Cuando era pequeña y me enfadaba con mi madre si- le confieso mientras observo sus perfectas facciones, como podía ser tan perfecto, y como no me podía haber dado cuenta antes, tenia que haber una boda de por medio para que yo abriera los ojoss

La tarde continuo animosa mientras nos contábamos anécdotas de nuestra infancia. Yo le hablo sobre como mi padre me enseño cada lugar del bosque y el me cuenta sobre sus peleas con sus hermanos para ver quien ayudaría en la panadería.

...

Pov Haymitch

Donde estará ese maldito chaval, deja plantada a su novia de lo que me alegro notablemente, ya que no me caía bien, me parecía un poco aprovechada. Lo que no consiento es que desaparezca durante todo el día , encima hoy, que una fuerte tormenta asola todo el 12 , y me estoy empezando a preocupar porque cada vez la tormenta es mayor. Me acerco a casa de Katniss a la que en 3 meses solo he hablado una vez y al ver que no esta en casa empiezo a pensar que quizá Peeta no lo este pasando tan mal. Una cosa es segura cuando vuelvan me van a tener que dar muchas explicaciones tanto uno como otro.

Continuara ...

No se olviden de comentar


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Delly:

Esto no me puede estar pasando plantada en el altar, voy a hablar con Haymitch para que me lo aclare ya que Peeta no se digna a aparecer en todo el día ni a darme una mínima explicación. Se acabo mi braguetazo.

Ya puedo oír a la gente cuchicheando sobre mi, sin el y sin su dinero jamas podre vivir en un palacio en el capitolio. Quiero explicaciones y las quiero ya

- Haymitch , ABREE!- grito descargando todo mi furia

- uffff

- Esta con Katniss, verdad, DIMELOO!

- No lo se,no le he visto, y cálmate, si se notaba que no te quería, ademas tu lo utilizabas para darle celos a Thom- ups me ha descubierto

- Y al final me he quedado sola- y rompo a llorar

- Te lo mereces- me dice haymitch su mirada es muy dura y decido irme. Aunque antes le da tiempo ha cerrarle la puerta en las narices

...

Pov Peeta

La tormenta había cesado y caminaba hacia la aldea de vencedores de la mano de Katniss temeroso de lo que se me venia encima, pero sabiendo que si estamos juntos superaremos todos, lo primero era contarle todo a Haymitch. Llamamos a su puerta y nos abre con una sonrisa socarrona

- La chica en llamas, ha tostado tu pan o que?- que gracioso ( que se note la ironia) que era nuestro mentor

- Haymitch , vete a criar gansos y déjanos

- a criar gansos? - digo sorprendido

- Por lo veo las noticias vuelan, preciosa

- Asi es

- Que johanna te lo conto

- Que cosa, que estuvisteis de novios, y como dijo que no eras capaz de cuidar de ti mismo hicisteis una apuesta de que si no eras capaz de criar gansos durante 1 mes romperias , si... Digamos que algo me ha dicho

- Si... Algo asi es lo que ha pasado

- En serio, yo no me he enterado de nada - dijo asombrado

- Pareja de empanados, genial y dime preciosa desde cuando te llevas también con Jo, porque hasta donde yo se te pusiste celosa cuando se desnudo delante de Peeta

-JaJa, es verdad - digo partiendome de risa

- Es que el sinsajo es muy pura- sigue Haymitch y yo casi me ahogo de la risa pero a Katniss no le hace tanta gracia y se marcha furiosa hasta casa

Continuara...

Lamento lo corto que es, gracias a los que me siguen y a Lyzeth98 por comentar todos los capitulos


	9. la carta

Pov Katniss:

No puede tener ni un día de felicidad completo, por la mañana Peeta me besa y dice que me ama y ahora esta burlándose de mi con Haymitch por la pura que soy. Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en esa pues cuando regreso a casa veo una carta sobre la mesa de la cocina, es de Gale. La abro con sumo cuidado, si Gale me escribe algo cuando hace apenas unos horas nos hemos vistos es porque debe ser algo importante

Querida Catnip:

Te quería agradecer por todos los buenos momentos , las risas y esas cazas furtivas que hemos compartido, así como disculparme por todo el daño que te he podido hacer creando esa bomba que mato a tu hermana. Hace una mes me llego una carta con el sello del capitolio que confirmaba mis sospechas. Efectivamente, yo y Beete fuimos los creadores de la bomba. Asi que mi visita a este distrito era que enterarás de mi viva voz antes que terceras personas te lo contaran. Pero después de todo no he sido capaz de confesartelo a la cara, aunque ya me culpadas de antes

Siempre has sido una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y aunque mi mayor deseo es que seas mía, me conformo con que seas feliz. Eso a la vez me provoca un dolor insufrible ,por lo que he decido volver al Distrito 2, te escribo esto porque no soy capaz de decírtelo a la cara, no es fácil estar junto al amor de tu vida, sabiendo que amo a otro, que por el que sufre no es por ti y que no puedas consolarla. Si te hace daño no olvides llamarme que le dare su merecido.

No olvides que tu y yo somos mucho mas que amigos somos hermanos, y aunque los hermanos se peleen saben que siempre pueden contar con el otro en los momentos en los que lo necesite. Supongo que esta carta es lo que mas cerca estaremos de una despedida

Hasta siempre, mi niña, mi Catnip

Con cariño Gale

Siento unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar pero me contengo porque se que lo menos que quiere Gale es hacerme llorar.

Como hermanos esas son las palabras que definen mi relación con Gale pero que ninguno de los dos antes había sido capaz de explicar

Me disponia, ha irme acostar pues ya era tarde y el dia habia resultado realmente agotador, pero justo en ese momento llamen a la puerta y me quedo con la mente en blanco se que es Peeta que viene a disculparse, pero no tengo las ganas de abrirle, aparte la carta me ha dejado bastante shockeada Si quiere mi perdón se lo va a tener que trabajar, no voy a abrirle la puerta sin mas ni a ir corriendo hacia sus brazos por mucho que los desee

...

Pov Peeta:

Mierda, katniss se ha ido dolida hacia su casa , tengo que disculparme cuando antes. Es curioso siempre que katniss y yo discutimos es porque Haymitch esta en medio, se que es nuestro mentor y nos quiere ayudar pero a veces se podría callar un dirijo hacia su casa y llamo al timbre pero nadie abre debe estar muy enojada, continuo llamando 20 minutos mas , pero como sigue sin responderme decido trepar por un árbol, para entrar por la ventana. Lo complicado es que al tener una pierna ortopédica tardo mucho en trepar y me resbalo con facilidad, cualquiera que pase por aquí en este momento debe pensar que estoy loco y puede que lo sea, pero soy un loco enamorado.

Continuara...

Para compensar lo corto del otro


	10. Chapter 10 aclarando sentimientos

Pov Katniss:

Llegaba la noche, esa parte del día en la que solo existían pesadillas , en la que no podía reprimir mi llanto. Esos momentos en que la oscuridad lo invade todo en la que los malos recuerdos parecen hacerse reales. Mi llanto estaba a punto de empezar a surgir cuando de repente oí unos golpes en mi ventana. Al acercarme a ver que ocurría vi a mi Peeta ( que posesiva me estaba volviendo) subido a una rama .

-Que haces aquí!?

- He venido a disculparme y como no habrías la puerta pues...

- Pero tu estas loco, podías haberte caído- le espeto mientras le dejo pasar

- Venia a disculparme, se que antes me comporte como un idiota, pero es verdad tu eres así vergonzosa y...

- No sigas... Pero también debes entender que son muchas cosas en poco tiempo, esta mañana se iba a celebrar tu supuesto boda, después lo del bosque , la tormenta, haymitch, la carta de Gale y ahora esto. Es... demasiado para mi... y ... todo en un día

- ¿Carta de Gale? S-sigues sintiendo algo por el

- Anda no te pongas celoso - lo que me faltaba

- Entre tu y Gale siempre ha habido algo

-No seas absurdo, solo era mi mejor amigo, y aunque en algún momento no sabia que sentía por el luego me di cuenta que era como mi hermano mayor, si, le quería y le quiero pero no como el desea,era solo amor fraternal, si nos conocemos desde críos

-Katniss...- me interrumpe

- Espera Peeta... También en este tiempo me di cuenta de la manera mas cruel posible que te necesitaba a mi lado para sobrevivir y ser mejor, empece a echar de menos todos esos momentos las noches abrazados, las tardes viendo videos de antiguos juegos, hasta el picnic en la azotea del centro de entrenamiento- y me volvio a interrumpir pero esta vez lo hizo con un largo y dulce beso

- Yo también echo de menos esos momentos y me sobran palabras para decirte que te amo, mas que a nadie. Siento si te he despertado de tus sueños.

- No creo que a ese sufrimiento se le llamen sueños. Últimamente no dejo de tener pesadillas

- Yo tampoco, y la mayoría son sobre hacerte daño y perderte

- Pues eso se puedo solucionar fácilmente- intento que mi voz suene lo mas seductora posible pero no lo consigue

-Pues claro, ¿ y que es eso de Haymitch y Johanna?Que nadie cuenta

- Mmm digamos que tienen una forma especial de demostrar su amor

-Uyy , ¿ que significa eso ?

- Que para ellos el amor es insultarse continuamente y hacer absurdas apuestas para demostrar quien es el mejor, quien tiene razón, etc

-Buff, si es que no hay nadie mas perfectos que nosotros. Y ahora a la cama- dice autoritariamente y yo me sonrojo- me refiero que... es tarde y... tengo sueño- el también se ha puesto rojo, es que menudas palabritas acaba de decir.

- Yo t-a-mbien tengo su-eño- respondo tartamudeando todavía en estado de shock

Y por primera vez en meses mis pesadillas son mas débiles y cuando me despierto aterrorizada tengo los fuerte brazos de Peeta rodeándome, como si fueran mi refugio que me protegiera de todo lo que el también tiembla de pánico y le acaricio el rostro suavemente, mientras le susurro palabras al oído intentando consolarlo, como el hace conmigo.

...

Pov haymitch

Me siento culpable de la discusión de los chicos, pero cuando antes aprendan que no todo es rosa en el amor mejor,la preciosa debería aprender a tragarse el estoy muy nervioso porque mañana llegara el tren que transporta los gansos y me relacion con Johanna depende de como los críe.

De momento no puedo hacerme mas que sentarme en mi viejo sofá negro con una botella de vodka y esperar ...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Peeta

Que sensación mas agradable despertarse con la persona a la que amas a tu lado. Intento no despertarla para darle una sorpresa con el desayuno, pero el sorprendido fui yo, cuando en la cocina me pega un susto y se me todo. Menudo desastre, pero a Katniss parece que le hace mucha gracia. Al final desayunamos únicamente cafe gracias a mi chica, nos vestimos y después aunque me cuesta convencerla decidimos ir a casa de Haymitch.  
Todo en silencio, un terrible olor  
y me temo lo peor cuando intento despertarlo y no lo consigo.

- Katniss, ESTA MUERTO - la grito

- Tranquilízate, que así no le vamos a ayudar

- Y que hacemos!- he perdido totalmente la calma

- LLEVARLE AL HOSPITAL- parece que esta nerviosa y ... Enfadada?

Una vez en el hospital le internan, pero ningún medico sale a decirnos nada, encima Katniss esta muy distante

...  
Pov Katniss

Mi corazón va a mil que le estarán haciendo a Haymitch para que no nos digan nada, y me empiezan a surgir dudas sobre mi futuro.

- ¿Alguna vez seremos felices sin que nada que nos lo impida?- oh oh he pensado en voz alta , no recibo respuesta, supongo que no me habrá oído, pero al cabo de unos minutos.

-Seguro, somos un equipo tu y yo, y derribaremos todos los problemas que se nos pongan por delante porque...

Pero la voz del doctor le corta, justo ahora que me empezaba a emocionar con las palabras de mi chico del Pan  
-Familiares de Haymitch Aberthany

Continuara...

Muchos me odiaran por hacer sufrir a Haymitch , tomenselo como un aviso para que Katniss y Peeta aprendar a disfrutar de cada momento pues nunca se sabe cuando...  
Perdonenme si es muy corto, pero asi dejo la duda ya le compensare


	12. Chapter 12

Pov Katniss:

-Familiares de Haymitch Aberthany

- Somos nosotros- respondemos Peeta y yo al unísono

- Vuestro amigo esta grave, pero creemos haber encontrado un donante de hígado que le pueda salvar, solo tiene que firmar la autorización

- Ahora mismo, donde hay que...

- Espera- le interrumpo- no será mejor contárselo a johanna y que ella decida es su novia

- Katniss, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra

-No será mucho

Y sin mas, llamo a Jo y le cuenta todo lo sucedido, a la hora aparece en el hospital como una exhalación, debe haber conducido muy rápido, un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo en solo pensar,con lo que podría haberse chocado, pero esos pensamientos se desvanecen cuando empieza a preguntar:

-¿Donde esta?¿Que le pasa?¿Se va a morir?

- Tranquila , en cuanto firmemos esta autorización le operan- la calma Peeta

-TODAVIA , NO LA HABEIS FIRMADO

- Te esperábamos, para saber que opinabas- le conteste pausadamente

- Y que voy a opinar, descerebrada! Como Haymitch, se muera por tu culpa- sus ojos reflejan toda la furia y la ira que siente

-Ya paso Jo- la tranquiliza Peeta- Kat será mejor que te vayas

Sin darle tiempo a que me lo repita 2 veces salgo del hospital, decido ir por un abrupto sendero al bosque, allí por lo menos puedo desahogarme cazando, y cual es mi sorpresa cuando me encuentra con Gale, me cuenta que le han despedido por acostarse con la hija de su jefe( no se si es por el cumulo de sensaciones vivido en estos días pero no puedo evitar reírme)

-¿Que es eso que te hace tanta gracia?- me pregunta un poco molesto

Yo que todavía sigo riendo le respondo- Que después de todo por lo que luchamos siempre nos falta algo para ser felices, y sabes lo que es, que no somos capaces de demostrar nuestro amor a las personas que queremos

- En otras palabras ríes para no llorar- asiento- y continuo hablando con Gale sobre todo lo sucedido en estos días, un mejor amigo con el poder contar en lo bueno y en lo malo, eso era Gale para mi, en estos momentos me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando pensé que significaba algo mas.

Después de unas horas me despido de Gale y vuelvo hacia el hospital, me encuentro con Peeta muy nervioso en la sala de espera,y yo le abrazo por detrás,al principio se sobresalta pero luego se deja llevar.

- Parece, que todo ha ido bien, los médicos dicen que en unas horas despertara- me informa

-Me alegro tanto... ¿Y johanna ?

-Estaba muy agitada y la han tenido que haberte hablado asi

-Olvidalo, estábamos todos muy nerviosos

Las horas se hacen interminables hasta que por fin, Haymitch despierta según nos han informado se quedara una semana en el hospital, donde seguro recibirá muchas visitas, nos agradece el haberle llevado al hospital y nos pide unos minutos de intimidad. Cuando de repente oimos:

-SI SI SIIIIII!

Continuara...

**Ahora si que cierro el tema Gale, siempre pensé que fue cruel que el y Katniss se distanciaran, son como hermanos con un pasado en comun**


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Peeta

Entro a averiguar a que vienen los gritos

-¿ Que pasa Haymitch ha jurado no volver a beber?

-No chico, nos vamos a casar - me responde mi mentor

- Eso es maravilloso, me alegro mucho por ustedes- digo un poco en estado de shock

- Yo también- suelta mi chica por detrás, que veo que esta tan sorprendida como yo - Y para cuando?

- Para el día que salga del hospital- responde Johanna que estaba muy callada- y también lo de dejar de beber, sino le espera una buena bronca

- Tan pronto- comentamos Katniss y yo que al parecer estamos igual de perplejos-

- Nueva y ultima lección como vuestro mentor: el tiempo corre y debes saber emplearlo- también nos gustaría comentarles si les gustaría ser junto con Beete y Annie nuestros testigos

- Claro Haymitch, respondemos entusiasmados- Seremos los mejores testigos de la historia

- Creo que os gustara saber que a partir de ahora seré vuestra nueva vecina

- Anda, yo que esperaba que os mudareis al distrito 7 y no volveros a ver en tu tiempo- dice sarcásticamente y todos nos reímos con su comentario

Los siguientes días son muy agitados pues preparar una boda en una semana no es fácil, ademas no paso mucho rato con katniss, ya que mientras yo ayudo a Haymitch ella ayuda a muero por verla,necesito pedirla que se venga a vivir conmigo

...

Pov katniss :

Odio tener que ayudar a Jo en su boda, por su culpa hasta ese acontecimiento no podré ver a mi chico del pan, eso si, estoy las 24 h del día trabajando que si los billetes para los invitados de otros distinto, que si el lugar de celebración, elegir los vestidos, las flores, etc... Una pesadilla estresante, encima Effie no esta aquí para organizarlo, ya que aunque Johanna no lo confiese esta un poco celosa de ella, Haymitch no le para de repetir que donde esta esa pesada mujer cuando se la necesita.

-Bff, que cansancio- comento agotada

-Tranquila descerebrada que solo queda comprar la lencería para la noche de bodas

-Johanna, sex simbol! Quien lo diría.

-Calla idiota, y que tal tu con Peeta transformáis el fuego en pasión, o sois la típica pareja inocente- frunzo el ceño- Ok, empalagosa e inocente

- Pero también adorable, y sin necesidad de apuestas relacionadas con gansos

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que ahora dice que quiere cuidarlos

- Pues claro, serán vuestros polluelos- y recibo una bofetada- Auu!

- No te quejes , aunque empiezo a pensar en que quizás no seas tan inocente, solo hay que ver el vestido que has elegido para nuestra boda. Mi descerebrada se hace mayor. Jajaa

No puedo evitarlo y me sonrojo , había elegido un deslumbrante vestido azul claro, palabra de honor con un ligero encaje y muy entallado... ¿Le gustaría a Peeta?


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Katniss:

Llego el gran día y todo esta listo para la ocasión,Beete llego hace 2 días con tiempo para hacer turismo por el 12 antes de la boda y Annie ayer con su hijo Finn; se me cae la baba al verle se parece tanto a su padre aquel que murió para que yo consiguiera ser feliz con Peeta.

Fue Finnick el que me demostró lo que era la amistad pura y desinteresada y el que me apoyo en mis peores momentos. Pero no voy a pensar en eso hoy es un gran día y no quiero estropearlo poniéndome nostálgica.

- Johanna, que llegas tarde!- la grite desde la puerta- DATE PRISA!

- Ya voy, sin prisas, descerebrada

-No si no es por mi es que conociendo a Haymitch pensara que te habrás arrepentido

- No mientas

- No miento, es que en lo que va de mañana ya me ha llamada 10 veces para asegurarse de que no te ibas a arrepentir

-Upss, es verdad corre

- Si Beete nos lleva es su coche

- Pues al coche- y corre hacia la derecha

- Johanna es en la otra dirección ... Y se te olvidan los tacones

- Ups, estoy demasiado nerviosa! ¿ Crees que se nota?

- Se nota,créeme- y se le notaban los nervios pero también la felicidad

Pero los nervios se le pasaron cuando entro en el Edificio de Justicia, estaba todo listo para empezar, aunque había grandes ausencias que se echaban de menos. Una vez leyeron los votos los cuales fueron muy emotivos les nombraron marido y mujer, ese sin duda iba a ser un matrimonio muy extraño, aunque he de reconocer que estaba mas pendiente de Peeta que de los novios, Dios en esos momentos me daba cuenta que sin esos ojos azules mi vida no tendría sentido

...

Pov Peeta:

Por fin, se dan el si quiero y ya puede empezar la celebración tengo tantas ganas de estar con ella que durante la ceremonia llegue a creer que me estaba mirando.

La celebración fue en casa de Haymitch, pero Katniss fue a ayudar a Jo con las bebidas, mientras la esperaba conversaba con Annie que me contó de su vida y los progresos de su distrito, cuando una manos me cubrieron los ojos por detrás

- ¿Adivina quien soy? - Me pregunto ¿sensualmeante?

- La chica con la que no he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en toda la semana- y giro mi cuerpo para confirmarlo- acerté

- Yo también te eche de menos, tonto -responde

- Estas hermosa- y en verdad lo estaba con ese vestido y su pelo castaño que le caía en ligeras ondas hasta la cintura, sus ojazos grises estaban resaltados con un poco de rimel y su sonrisa era lo mas hermoso que veía en mucho tiempo( bueno una semana, pero entiendanme la he echado mucho de menos)

- Tu tampoco estas nada mal, y deja de decirme cosas tan tiernas, que me lo acabare creyendo

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15: el discurso

Pov peeta:

-Ten por seguro que estas mucho mas hermosa que yo- le respondo a Katniss siguiéndole el juego- como veo que no dice nada me voy acercando lentamente a su rostro y nos fundimos en un dulce y largo beso

Cuando nos separamos veo como Katniss abre la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento nos interrumpe Haymitch- Chico ya que fuiste tu quien me convenciste de que invitara a conocidos del Capitolio, te toca dar el discurso

- Venga haymitch , es tu boda no metas en líos a los demás- dice Katniss algo molesta

-Prefieres darlo tu, preciosa!

- Suerte Peeta, te saldrá genial- dice katniss cortando el tema

- Al final lo dará Annie, quiere aprovechar para darle un pequeño homenaje a Finnick- Digo melancólico- y tu que rápido me vendes

- Mejoras escuchamos a Annie - me contesta mientras se le escapa una ligera risa

- Si, si no sea que la preciosa se enfade- dice burlándose claramente de ella

- Haymitch es tu boda e intento ser amable pero me lo pones muy difícil- y su rostro hace una mueca que me resulta muy graciosa

Seguimos conversando animadamente, cuando llega el momento del discurso y Annie sube al escenario mas de 300 personas están pendientes de lo que dice:

Señores y señora en mi primer lugar espero que hayan disfrutado de la boda de nuestros amigos. Todas las bodas marcan un antes y un después, el principio de algo, pero para mi estaba boda tiene un mensaje especial, pese que ambos han sufrido los juegos, y un duro vasallaje, mas la rebelion. Con este acto demuestran que son felices y la razón de que estemos invitados es porque quieren compartir esa felicidad con nosotros

.En cierto modo este discurso también tiene parte de homenaje a todos los caídos ya que los muertos siguen vivos en nuestra almas ellos dejaron un vacío en nuestro corazón, pero también momentos mi Finnick dejo muchas huellas en el camino, aquellas que serán recordadas con unas palabras en su memoria, una sonrisa de su hijo cuando vea una de sus fotos o el corazón latiendo en alguna persona que no siquiera sepa que gracias a el sigue con vida, jamás olvidare la forma en la que me enseño el verdadero significado de la palabra amor y que mientras tengas esperanza nada esta perdido.

Muchas gracias por escucharme y espero sigan disfrutando de la ceremonia... Que la noche es joven!

Cuando termina el discurso me giro y veo como pequeñas lagrimas inundan los ojos de Katniss

- Estas bien -la susurro al oído

-Si, solo que me doy cuenta de todo lo que hicieron sacrificaron su vida para que los demás fuéramos felices

- Y les estaremos eternamente agradecidos

- Es curioso, antes tenia miedo de olvidarlos pero ahora se que es imposible pues están grabados en mi corazón, y a la gente que no haya tenido el placer de conocerlos se los presentaremos a través del libro que creamos

- Me alegro que lo entiendas

- Una parte pero yo creo que la otra nadie la entiende

- Si pero deciden pasar pagina y mirar hacia el futuro

- Supongo que tienes razón es mejor mirar hacia delante que lamentarnos de todo de lo que no se pudo hacer

- Katniss... se que es duro pero estoy seguro de que juntos los superaremos- observo como asiente y entrelazo los dedos de nuestras manos

Continuara ...

No se si para ustedes se ira igual de emotivo que para mi, pues al escribirlo me he quedado emotivamente agotado, pero le parece un buen discurso para recordarlo ... Comenten! Añadan a favoritos

No actualizo con ninguna fecha en especial, en fin de semana, seguramente, pero eso no quita para que algún día entre semana de la sorpresa


	16. Chapter 16: pelea y reconciliación

Pov katniss:

La celebración termina al amanecer pero a las 5 de la mañana estoy muy cansada así que decido volver a mi casa no sin antes darle la enhorabuena a los recién casados. Desgraciadamente no los encuentro y oigo como de la planta superior vienen unos extraños sonidos, que al poco me doy cuenta que son procedentes de una cama...Así que les dejo intimidad, o evito que mi mente se pervierta según como se mire

Según voy acercando a mi casa oigo como alguien corre hacia mi.

- No me digas que después de una semana sin verme ya te has cansado de mi- dice Peeta jadeando

- No me digas que estas así de cansado por correr 200m, que bajo de forma-le digo siguiéndole el juego, pero veo que a el no le ha hecho mucha gracia-

-Será mejor que me vaya-

- Era una broma tonto, no te enfades-

- Si una broma-dice sarcásticamente- siento no ser como tu quieres- y ahora si se marcha a su casa.

- Peeta pero no te enfades

- Lo que tu digas Katniss, lo que tu digas, sera mejor que me vaya

Yo me quedo 20 min en estado de shock quieta sin saber por que se ha enfadado, acto seguido me dirijo hacia su casa como nadie me abre decido forzar la puerta, cuando digo forzar me refiero a que Peeta va a deber comprar otra cerradura, ya que esta la he dejado inutilizada, busco por todos los rincones de su casa pero no lo encuentro, lo que veo es que le ha debido de dar uno de sus ataques porque todo esta lleno de cristales y objetos rotas por el suelo, decido ir al único lugar en el que puede estar"la panaderia" ahora en obras por su reconstrucción. Le encuentro sentado en una esquina y yo me siento a su lado. Al notar mi presencia se sobresalta

-¿que haces tu aqui?

- Buscar a mi Chico del pan

- No prefieres a alguien mejor, podrias tener a cualquier chico a tus pies

- Peeta...no te entiendo

- el que no entiendes

-1 no me puedo creer que te enfades por hacer una broma, de que tienes poca resistencia al correr, 2 tienes razón podría tener estar con cualquier chico, pero ninguno tiene tus ojos, ni tu sonrisa, ni cuando le veo mi corazón va a mil y 3 te das cuenta que me estoy volviendo una cursi por tu culpa.

-Jaja, la chica en llamas cursi, eso es imposible

- Pues eso, ríete de las bromas y no te las tomes a mal

- Si, con la que te hizo Haymitch de Johanna te reíste mucho-dice sarcastico-

-ok , tomo nota dejare mi adorable sarcasmo para otros

- Todo en ti es adorable

- ¿ que hacías aquí?

- Revisar unas cosas

- Estuve en tu casa- veo como se estremece- se que te dio un ataque- digo mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso... Yo...

- Venga, que es tarde vamos a tu casa y te ayudo a organizarlo

- Katniss no hace falta, ademas es tarde y estarás cansado

- Vale pues hacemos una casa hoy duermes conmigo, y mañana te ayudo a limpiar todo- veo que me va a replicar- no aceptare un no por respuesta. Recuerda que tus problemas son mis problemas

Continuara


	17. Chapter 17

Pov katniss:

La celebración termina al amanecer pero a las 5 de la mañana estoy muy cansada así que decido volver a mi casa no sin antes darle la enhorabuena a los recién casados.

Según voy acercando a mi casa oigo como alguien corre hacia mi

- No me digas que después de una semana sin verme ya te has cansado de mi- dice Peeta jadeando

- No me digas que estas así de cansado por correr 200m, que bajo de forma-le digo siguiéndole el juego, pero veo que a el no le ha hecho mucha gracia-

-Será mejor que me vaya-

- Era una broma tonto, no te enfades-

- Si una broma-dice sarcásticamente- siento no ser como tu quieres- y ahora si se marcha a su casa.

Yo me quedo 20 min en estado de shock quieta sin saber por que se ha enfadado, acto seguido me dirijo hacia su casa como nadie me abre decido forzar la puerta, busco por todos los rincones de su casa pero no lo encuentro, lo que veo es que le ha debido de dar uno de sus ataques porque todo esta lleno de cristales y objetos rotas por el suelo, decido ir al único lugar en el que puede estar"la panaderia" ahora en obras por su reconstrucción. Le encuentro sentado en una esquina y yo me siento a su lado. Al notar mi presencia se sobresalta

-¿que haces tu aqui?

- Buscar a mi Chico del pan

- No prefieres a alguien mejor, podrias tener a cualquier chico a tus pies

-1 no me puedo creer que te enfades por hacer una broma, de que tienes poca resistencia al correr, 2 tienes razón podría tener estar con cualquier chico, pero ninguno tiene tus ojos, ni tu sonrisa, ni cuando le veo mi corazón va a mil y 3 te das cuenta que me estoy volviendo una cursi por tu culpa.

-Jaja, la chica en llamas cursi, eso es imposible

- Pues eso, ríete de las bromas y no te las tomes a mal

- Si, con la que te hizo Haymitch de Johanna te reíste mucho-dice sarcastico-

- Estuve en tu casa- veo como se estremece- te dio un ataque- digo mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso... Yo...

- Venga, que es tarde vamos a tu casa y te ayudo a organizarlo

- Katniss no hace falta, ademas es tarde y estarás cansado

- Vale pues hacemos una casa hoy duermes conmigo, y mañana te ayudo a limpiar todo- veo que me va a replicar- no aceptare un no por respuesta

Pov Peeta:

Me desperté agitado recordando todo la escena de ayer, los celos por ser menos musculoso que cualquier tipo, el enfado, la destrucción de todos los objeto del interior de mi casa... Bff. Pero tampoco me podía olvidar del amanecer al reconciliarnos como en cualquier buena reconciliación nos entregamos en cuerpo y en alma por primera vez.

Ahora eran las 3 de la tarde y no sabia si preparar a Katniss un desayuno o una comida especial pues todavia sigue dormida, cuando la observo tan tranquila y con ese rostro tan sereno en la cara me parecía un ángel

Al final la prepara un poco de pan de queso para picotear, después comeríamos unos raviolis cortesía del chef, y prepare unos colines muy especiales que cambiarían el rumbo de mi vida.

- hola amor, que preparas?- me pregunto, no sin antes darme un tierno beso

-aah , tendrás que esperarte una hora mas- digo mientras trato de hacerme el interesantw

-No es justo, me muero de hambre- me encanta cuando pone ese puchero de niña pequeña en la cara

- Tienes un poco de pan de queso en la mesa

- merci, mon amour

- Que?

- Es francés

- que significa?

Donde lo aprendiste?

- Me lo enseño Finnick en el distrito 13 y significa gracias mi amor

-Gracias a ti mi amor. Te amo

- Y yo a ti, me costo entenderlo pero es asi TE AMO mas que a nadie en este mundo

- Pues yo soñaba con que llegara el momento en el que me amaras

-Ahora es ti realidad

Cuando termino de preparar los raviolis los pongo en la mesa con unos colines, pero a kat no parece que le gustan, tiene que comerlos si quiero hacer esto romántico

- Katniss, no quieres colines

- No gracias no me apetecen

- Come que apenas has comido

- y los ravioles y el pan de queso?

- Solo uno

-No peeta

- Pero míralo- y cuando lo mira su cara toma un rostro de asombro y se pone lívida


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Katniss: Esto no podía ser, estaría viendo mal o lo que rodeaba el colin era un anillo de diamantes.

- katniss, desde la primera vez que te vi quise que alguna día fueras mi esposa, ¿ quieres casarte conmigo? Que tenia que decir, que éramos muy jóvenes que no llegamos a los 20

- Yo... - las palabras no solian de mi boca, en verdad me habia quedado en shock-No se que decir..

-Olvídalo-siguió hablando y como vio que no respondía hizo una pausa y continuo-siento haberte hecho pasar este mal rato, te amo y quiero que todo el mundo sea consciente de eso-observe como su rostro se tensaba- como pero entiendo que no pienses que sea el momento

- Peeta no es eso, es que somos tan jóvenes, de vetdad, no me lo esperaba para nada

- Y aun así hemos pasado por muchas cosas, no será que no estas segura de quererme, si es así lo entender

- Si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de amarte por encima de todo, y se que llegara un día en el que nos casáremos, por nada del mundo cuestiones mi amor, pero todavía tenemos mucho que hacer

- ¿ Como que?

- Terminar de reconstruir la panadería por ejemplo..., estamos empezando a retomar nuestras vidas

- Eso también lo podemos hacer casados, esperamos un momento antes has dicho que me amas real o no real?

- Muy real

-Entonces acepta ser mi prometida y en unos años nos casaremos -Peeta... - No por ahora, es una promesa de futuro

- Acepto, y en serio Peeta, este anillo debe haberte costado una fortuna - Todo es poco para ti -¿Cuando lo compraste?

- Hace unas semanas pero con lo de la boda de Haymitch y johanna no tuve el momento, tengo la sensación de que si no te conviertes en mi esposa te perderé

- A mi me pasa lo mismo pero al revés, he perdido a todos los que significaron algo en mi vida - Yo jamas me alejare de ti, aunque me lo supliques de rodillas

-Lo prometes

- Por siempre, preciosa

Continuara...

A falta de reviews estoy pensando en dejar la historia, siento que sea tan corto pero me faltan ideas


End file.
